


Who Is In Control?

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Honestly, the title is barely relevant to this but it has some hold I suppose. Titles are hard.





	Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the title is barely relevant to this but it has some hold I suppose. Titles are hard.

Hecate was laid back on the bed, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body ached, her muscles burned, and her skin bled. Her clit throbbed painfully but she couldn't do anything about it. If Evelyn didn't let her cum then she wouldn't get to cum at all. She had learned her lesson many times over.

Evelyn would know if Hecate had made herself cum and she would be punished and her punishments were cruel and far less kind than the heavy hand she used during their moments together. She wouldn't risk that again. She hadn't risked it in years. It never was worth it anyway. She'd rather kill herself than be victim to that punishment again.

She would be the obedient daughter Mother wanted no matter how much it hurt. Though sometimes she did have moments where she couldn't hold back a snide remark or two or a comment on how one day she will have the control. That never ended well. Even if the punishment didn't come then and there. 

It was always the worst when Evelyn waited, drawing out the anxiety and suspense. Sometimes she'd strike when Hecate had forgotten all about it. It allowed Evelyn's anger to simmer and become hotter and stronger and lulled Hecate into a false sense of security.

Even with all the pain that came Hecate still loved Evelyn in some painful, almost childlike way. Sometimes more like a teenager, really. With all that hate and snark that spilled over. Mother always did tell her to watch that tongue of hers or someday she may well just cut it out.

Hecate reached to wipe her tears away and moved to stand on shaky legs. Once her feet made contact with the floor her knees gave out, crashing hard into the floor. She let out a pained cry when her knees made contact with the hard, cold floor. "Damn it all!"

She forced herself back to her feet, jaw clenched with determination and anger. This time her knees didn't buckle and Hecate stood with a proud smile before she begun her stride to where her clothes laid folded neatly in the chair that was in the corner of the room. 

Mother always insisted that the house was as neat as possible, even when they were 'having their fun' as she called it.

Hecate picked up her clothes, beginning to dress as she lost herself in thought. Would Mother notice if she left for a little? No, no. She knew she would. Would she care? Hecate wasn't sure. She hoped she wouldn't but hope never led to much anyways. Mother would either not care at all or she would care enough to punish her. There was no in between for Evelyn.

Hecate wasn't sure she wanted to risk it but she needed to get out of this godforsaken place and away from her bitch of a mother. Maybe she could have one of her little dalliances with Mr. Chandler. No. That wouldn't end well. Mr. Chandler didn't seem like a fan and after her failure Mother would be livid and Hecate didn't feel like being punished today.

She gave a sigh as she headed towards the door. Maybe she would just go to the library of the house this time. She wouldn't be near Evelyn and she wouldn't be at risk of punishment. Well, as long as Mother wasn't in one of her moods. If she was she may even punish her for staining her clothes red with blood Evelyn drew herself! The thought sent shivers down her spine but also made her hands and jaw clench with anger.

She wanted to best the woman. To take control. And she would. Just not today. She had to be patient and careful lest Mother found out about her plans and unleashed her worst upon Hecate.

Hecate quickly made her way to the library, smiling once she was in the room. It was the one place that felt even slightly safe. Evelyn rarely came in here so, it was something of a sanctuary for Hecate.

Hecate stepped towards the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines of the books. She had always found solace in books even from a young age. It was how she escaped this cruel world temporarily.

She finally decided on a book, pulling it from the shelf. She was sure she had already read it multiple times but she could say that about every book in this room. Even the ones she wasn't fond of.

She sat down, opening the book before starting to read. No more than a few pages in Hecate could feel herself beginning to unravel, tears pricked at her eyes and soon she was a sobbing mess. She had been fine just a minute ago. Well, fine was an overstatement but she hadn't expected to start crying let alone crying that hard.

She curled into herself, choking on her own tears as she sobbed and trembled. Sometimes she felt killing herself would be the easiest option but she wasn't going to waste her life like that. She was going to come out stronger. Dominant. No matter what.

After another minute she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mother's hand. She moved away so fast that she fell from the chair, hitting the floor. "I'm sorry, Mother, I'm sorry." she sobbed, standing and bowing her head submissively.

Evelyn reached to press her hand to Hecate's cheek and for some reason unknown to Hecate she leaned into the touch. "It's alright, Dear Girl," she said, something like care in her voice but it was most likely a mask for something more sinister. It wasn't all that new to Hecate since sometimes she did comfort her when she was upset but it did catch her off guard.

"Kneel," Evelyn commanded gently. Hecate looked up at Evelyn, confusion clear in her eyes through the tears but she did as she was told and kneeled obediently.

Evelyn held Hecate close, pressing Hecate's cheek to her stomach and stroking her hair. Hecate closed her eyes, melting into the comfort as more tears streaked down her cheeks.

After Hecate's tears died down she sniffled, looking up at Evelyn. "I'll be good, Mother. I promise."

"For now you will," she said with a fond smile. Evelyn had a certain fondness for Hecate's mischief even if it was beyond annoying and most times downright disrespectful.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she repeated, nuzzling closer as she was desperate for the affection and comfort. Something she so rarely received. "I'll be better. I promise." They were only words but she meant it. She most likely wouldn't in the future but she just wanted her mother's love and in that moment she would do anything to receive it.

"Everything is going to be alright," she reassured, still stroking Hecate's hair.

No, nothing was ever alright in this world. Especially not this situation right here but things would be better. When Hecate finally claimed her throne everything would be better.


End file.
